(No) one gets hurt!
by AngelsBeast
Summary: What happened to Shinichi?, Kaito wonders. Something is wrong. Is he injured? How? And Why? Kaito gets worried about his best friend and confronts him about it. /oneshot/shounen-ai/Kaishin, Shinkai/Fluff?/please R&R!


written: 18.10.15

* * *

Summary: What happened to Shinichi?, Kaito wonders. Something is wrong. Is he injured!? How? And Why? Kaito gets worried about his best friend and confronts him about it. /oneshot/shounen-ai/Kaishin, Shinkai/Fluff?

* * *

I don't own MK or DC. Or Maid-sama.

I wrote this because I love that scene in 'Kaichou-wa maid-sama!', 3. episode.

Hope, you'll like it.

And like every other time, I am german. I learn english at school, so don't be to strict, please~! :)

Now, enjoy!

* * *

 **(No) one gets hurt!**

 _By AngelsBeast_

Shinichi behaves strange.

Very strange, Kaito decides.

At the moment, the magicians eyes are stuck on the detective's back who stands up to get his pen that fell down a second ago.

But suddenly, the Heisei Holmes freezes and winces, biting his lip. He sit up back straight and kicks the pencil up with his foot.

Really. Kaito gets suspicious. Why should the man lean down only to stop half ways and decide to kick it up instead of picking it up? And there was that pained expression on Shinichis face...

Kaitos indigo orbs are glued to the slender body of his favourite critic.

He is definitely hurt.

As the young magician realizes that, he feels his heart painfully shrink into a cold dry chunk.

What happened?

 _When_ did it happen?

Who was the jerk who...

Kaito feels his anger rising, the anger that he keeps normally safely hidden under his poker face (for the safety of the _others_ should be mentioned here...).

Bad things happen when he gets angry.

He shuts his eyes for a second, forcing himself to calm down. Breath.

The actual problem isn't that Shinichi is hurt.

Well, it _is_ bad, no question about that! But he gets hurt frequently... well, that doesn't make it any better. It is _kind of_ hard to avoid that when you chase murderous criminals with only his brain, a tranquillizer watch and a sockerball-belt of his all the time.

No, the problem is that he wasn't hurt yesterday.

Yesterday was one of his heists. Shinichi attends them always (if no one drops dead at his way to the heist location, at least... that curse of his is kind of disturbing...), even after he returned to his original body several months ago.

And on yesterdays heist, Kaito definitely saw the detective.

He was really happy about that, he loves that game of cat and mouse whenever the other one attends these events. And the thrill became even greater after Shinichi discovered his civilian identity. It happened right after the detective's return. He changed schools. Kaito figured there were some problems with that childhood friend of his (god, Kaito could only imagine that she must have found out about Shinichi being Conan and got furious. He'd flee, too, if his childhood friend would be an internationally Karate champion who is angry at him...). So he attends this school for his last year of High school.

And he got into the magicians class.

He went right into one of Kaitos biggest pranks that he pulled this year (there was a giant KID hest that evening and Kaito was very excited about that. It was one of his battles with that Suzuki guy Jirochi or whatever. So he was... a little more enthusiastic than normal...).

As Shinichi opened the door for the first time as he arrived for the second lesson, pure chaos was in the classroom, the teacher at the edge of a break down.

But the detective didn't even bat an eye at the multi coloured smoke that filled the room, the students running around with hair in bright neon colours and dressed in glittery party dresses combined with _very_ high high heels.

And not only the girls, the males, too, of course! Hakuba, of course, got the worst of it all.

Shinichi just stepped into the room, perfectly avoiding a tripping wire Kaito actually sat up for the students that would try to escape, and just took a step to the side to avoide one of the colour capsules that contained the hair dye and were dropped down by Kaitos doves.

He just went to the desk in the front, walking calmly through the chaos as if it wasn't even there! He laid down a piece of paper on the crying teachers desk and walked to the back of the classroom where he spotted the only place without any bag of another person. He walked towards it while ducking here and there, avoiding countless magic gadgets.

Kaito observed him with wide eyes while he hung from the celling, letting the prank continue itself.

The detective sat down, laying his head in is hand.

The magician didn't know how to react. His first thought was: _'Since when is he back!?',_ followed of _'Oh shit shit shit shit!',_ continuing with _'God, he looks even better than I thought...'_

He shook his head.

Why is the detective here?

He'll definitely recognize him!

 _'Oh, screw that.',_ Kaito thought. He let himself down in front of Shinichi.

"Hi there.", Kaito greeted him.

The detective blinked at him. "Hello KID."

 _Oh, great. Well, shit._

Even so, Kaito batted his eyelashes in an innocent manner and asked, seemingly confused: "Whatever do you mean...?"

To his surprise the detective let his head fell with a 'thud' on the desk. "Pleeease, it's far to early for that. I am not even awake yet.", he moaned into the wood.

 _'Well. Looks like our dear detective isn't much of a morning person, hu?',_ Kaito thought.

Well, even so. Tantei-kun – no, Metantei – avoided his traps half asleep!? What?

But the thief couldn't stop a real smile appearing in his face as he flicked his hand and produced a steaming cup of black take-away coffee.

"Coffee?", he asked, bursting into laughter as Kudos head snapped up, his eyes sparkling. "Oh my god, you're an angel!", he said and took the hot liquid, taking a deep sip and humming happily.

Now Kaito really laughed. "Pleased to help you, Metantei."

After some more sips the tired look slowly faded out of Shinichis eyes.

Kaito observed that with interest. It was like someone lit a candle behind that beautiful blue orbs, making them practically glow of the sharp intelligence behind them as the detective's brain fully awakened.

Than it looked like the detective took notice of his surroundings for the first time and his eyes became large. "Kind of... chaotic?", he said, blinking, then quickly threw a glance at Kaito. The magician looked around, too, and shrugged. "Welcome to my world."

They became friends after that. The Heisei Holmes explained to Kaito that he had no intention of throwing him into jail. But he'll continue chasing the moonlight thief.

Kaito wouldn't want to have it any other way.

Kaito knew that Shinichi would be his end.

Well, perhaps not in a bad way...

Kaito is madly in love with the modern Holmes. He fell for him, for his _mind,_ as the other man still was Conan.

And now that he has back his body means that Kaito can't use the _'he – is/looks like – seven – you – sick – pedo!'_ \- thing any more.

Still. The chases of those two got more thrilling every time, perhaps because Kudo was now a faster runner all grown up and because now he knows the thief personally and can predict him (as far as you could even do that...) a little bit better.

But still.

He absolutely knows that Kudo wasn't injured at the beginning of the heist. And he hadn't any case or anything like that afterwards.

That means... he got hurt at one of KIDs, of _his own_ heists! With his 'no one gets hurt' rule.

What injured his Shinichi? One of his traps?

 _Oh god_. Kaito feels his heart stopping at that thought.

That'd be terrible!

He has to confront Shinichi about that.

And he gets his chance at the end of the lunch break.

The other boy slowly walks down the empty hallway.

Kaito quickly climbed through a window (yeah... second level...) and leaned against the wall, waiting for Shinichi to come closer and finally notice him.

God, that idiotic Shinichi! Kaito can _see_ that even _walking_ is hurting him! Why is he in school and not in a hospital? Was he even in a hospital?

Probably not.

And that makes Kaito angry.

Because that means Shinichi wants to hide his injury.

And that's a problem because he can't even pick up a freaking pen!

Kaito got of his leaning position at the wall, walking towards that stupid detective that finally notices him.

"K-Kaito? What are you doing here? Isn't class about to start...?"

But without another word, Kaito pushes the detective back against the windows of the hallway, his hands on both sides of Shinichis head.

"K-Kaito? What are you-?", he asks, eyes wide, looking up to the slightly taller teen, a light blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Shinichi?"

"Yeah...?"

"...Strip."

"…" The detective just stares. "Eh... what?"

The magician bent closer to the others face, he tries to get back a bit but he already is completely pressing at the window.

"You heard me. Strip."

"Eh... what... why...!?", the detective asks, now fully blushed in a deep crimson. And he gets angry. "What the hell, Kaito!?", he yells, trying to push the taller one away to free himself. As that doesn't work, he tries to kick him but the thief easy dodges his attack.

But Shinichi didn't count in his injury and whimpers as pain shoots trough his abdomen.

"Shinichi!", Kaito yells, catching the detective before he can hit the ground and slowly puts him down to investigate his wound.

With his fast magician fingers his hands fly over the buttons of the school uniform and the shirt under it that has a worrying dark crimson bloody strain.

He sees the white former bandage under the shirt.

His quick movement must have ripped it open again...

Kaito feels guilty about that. If he hadn't...well, to late for that.

He picks Shinichi up bridal style, ignoring the embarrassed detective's protests.

"Kaito, let me down! Seriously, I can walk!"

"No, you _can't._ You have a freaking _bullet wound_ , Shinichi! Since _yesterday_ , I may remind you! And you got it at _my_ heist!"

they arrive at the nurses office. Kaito knows that the school nurse has her break now, so he lays Shinichi down on one of the beds, searching for fresh bandages. "And why the hell didn't you go to a hospital?", Kaito continues, returning to Shinichis side with what he searched, anger glowing in his eyes.

That shocks the detective. "W-Well, I... I didn't want you to know... to worry..."

"Well, you can see that worked out just great!", Kaito growls, taking off Shinichis upper clothes and strictly demanding himself not to get distracted of that well defined abs and chest under the pale porcelain skin... well, no use.

He sighs deeply, slowly taking off the old bandages and letting them fall into a messy pile on the floor. He takes a wet cloth and cleans the wound very carefully, feeling Shinichis abs twitching slightly at every touch of him. Looks like it went trough without hitting something important. Well, that corps magnet has at least some luck, hasn't he?

After being calmed by that at least a little bit, he puts the new bandages on.

Shinichi sits up and closes his shirt (much to Kaitos disappointment...).

"So. How did it happen?"

Shinichi flinches at that. "Well..." He clears his throat. "There... was that man on the other roof. And I kind of... probably... went up there? And distracted him as he... aimed at you?"

"What!?", Kaito yelled. "Are you nuts!? You knew there was a high possebility to get hurt! Why did you-"

"Because otherwise you'd be _dead_ , idiot!", Shinichi shouts back, eyes wide with fear.

All the things Kaito wanted to say stuck in his throat as his eyes meet the whatery ones of the other. "S-Shinichi..."

The sitting detective leans forward, pulling the thief into a hug.

"Stupid thief. What do you think I'd do without you?"

"You'd be terribly bored.", Kaito replies without hesitation.

The detective chuckles. "Yeah. Guess you're right about that... I don't wanna loode you, 'ya know?"

Kaito hugs tightly back. "I don't wanna loose you either. So be more careful, will 'ya?", the magician begs.

"Together?", Shinichi whispers in Kaitos ear.

The thief's heart begins to beat faster. "Always."

And both of them give finally in to their feelings, pressing their lips at each others.

As they run out of air, they part panting, leaning their foreheads together, just looking in each others eyes.

"Love 'ya!", Kaito confessed, a bright smile on his lips.

Shinichi chuckles. "I love you, too."

And they kiss again, this time not as deep, just a quick peck on the lips.

"And seriously. Snake is so dead..."

* * *

Hu.

Hope you liked it.

If so, leave a comment? please? *puppy-dog-eyes-attack!*

-AngelsBeast


End file.
